


Study Hard

by MlNMOONGlE



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanKai, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, i wanted to write jongin getting a handjob from cy, literally wrote this on the way home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlNMOONGlE/pseuds/MlNMOONGlE
Summary: Jongin wants Chanyeol's love, affection, but most importantly his attention, but Chanyeol's attention is on his studies.----or Jongin is a baby and Chanyeol can multitask
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 181





	Study Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short chankai fic -- it's really short.
> 
> Also, I know it's been like half a year but hi everyone!! I hope all is well. It's important to know that aside from taohun, chankai is my second favorite and I'll have fics centered around them or featuring them.
> 
> sorry for any mistakes, misspellings, or whatever else
> 
> Happy readings.

All Jongin wants is a little of Chanyeol's attention is that too much to ask?

Sure it's finals week and Chanyeol's been studying non-stop to pass his exams so he can graduate with honors like he plans to, but it's Saturday and Chanyeol's been at it for hours.

He just wants a little of his attention. A small kiss or a pat on the knee or maybe a smile his way. That isn’t too much to ask for, right?

Jongin shifts on the couch where he and Chanyeol have been sitting all morning, well, Jongin's only been sitting here since early noon and Chanyeol's the one that's been up before dawn. But now it's late in the afternoon and Jongin's bored. He’s tired of being on his phone, he’s all caught up on his social media platforms and the game apps are becoming uninteresting. What Jongin really wants is to go out. Maybe get a bite to eat or go on a walk. He’s not picky at this point as long as it’s something other than watching Chanyeol flip through the pages of textbooks after textbooks and taking notes.

Jongin sets his phone down on the empty cushion next to him and stares at Chanyeol's hand– the one not jotting down notes. The one that’s resting on Chanyeol’s knee, looking lonely. Jongin thinks about holding it, thinks about intertwining his fingers with Chanyeol's, letting his boyfriend's larger hand encompass his own, and maybe even give it a little squeeze of reassurance. The thought makes Jongin smile for a moment. He loves holding Chanyeol’s hand. For someone who plays all sorts of instruments and works out he has the softest, warmest hands. But Jongin doesn't necessarily want to disrupt Chanyeol but he really, really selfishly wants to hold his hand.

He’s going to do it.

Sliding his right hand out from his sweater paw, Jongin sits up some and scoots to the edge of the couch; feigning interest in what Chanyeol's writing down— Chanyeol still barely acknowledges Jongin’s existence.

It's not that Chanyeol's ignoring him to be cruel, and he's certainly not angry or upset with Jongin, he just knows if he lets Jongin distract him even a little then he's done for. Chanyeol loves showering Jongin in attention and affection just as much as Jongin likes receiving it. Chanyeol practically kisses the ground Jongin walks on and the latter relishes in it. He loves any and all attention from Chanyeol, and Chanyeol knows this. That’s why he can’t lose his focus no matter how much he wants to.

Jongin slouches back and looks over at Chanyeol's lonely hand resting on his knee. Cautiously, Jongin sneaks his hand over to Chanyeol's jacket sleeve. He doesn't directly grab for Chanyeol's hand, instead, he not-so-subtly fidgets with the fabric, demurely yanking on his sleeve in hopes Chanyeol will get the hint. 

He doesn't.

Jongin huffs. Not that Chanyeol hears it, he's got headphones in because it helps him focus. Helps him ignore me Jongin wants to say, but he tries again, and this time he slides his hand up a little higher and brushes his fingertips against his skin which grabs Chanyeol's attention. Chanyeol looks over his shoulder at Jongin then darts down to see Jongin's hand close to his own, and for a moment, Jongin's eyes light up with promise and excitement or some sort of attention, but Chanyeol just turns back around to his notes.

Jongin deflates into the back of the couch. He’d give anything to disappear into the cushions. Not that Chanyeol would notice. Jongin pouts. Chanyeol’s not going to budge so he wonders if Sehun or Taemin will want to go out even though he's hung out with them almost every day this week. 

He just wants to be with Chanyeol.

...Wants to be smothered in love and affection by Chanyeol.

Playing with the drawstrings of his sweatpants, Jongin contemplates texting his friends, but as soon as he caves and reaches for his phone he feels a warm, heavy heat lay upon his thigh. He forgets his phone and looks at Chanyeol's hand on his thigh then to Chanyeol. He's not looking at Jongin, doesn't even give him a side look but still, his hand is on Jongin's thigh.

Excitedly, Jongin reaches for Chanyeol's hand to take it into his own but the second he does Chanyeol pulls his hand away, brushing Jongin's hand off his own. A part of Jongin crumbles just a little because he wants to intertwine their fingers dammit so he tries again, and again, Chanyeol swats his hand away. This happens a few more times until Jongin finally gives up. Fine, at least Chanyeol's giving him a smidge of attention he reasons with himself as he crosses his arms over his chest, sulking.

They stay like this for a little. Jongin's back on his phone complaining to Sehun who just laughs at him and Chanyeol’s hand is still resting on his thigh. He hates this. Yes, he liked it at first but now it’s just annoying that all Chanyeol’s doing is resting his hand on his thigh and won’t let him hold it or anything! That is the last straw. Jongin's decided he's going to let Chanyeol know how neglected he feels, going to bitch and moan until he gets what he wants. As usual.

He tosses his phone to the side and barely gets the first syllable of Chanyeol's name past his lips when Chanyeol starts massaging his thigh. He doesn't give him a sparing glance as he digs his thumb into Jongin's inner thigh, making Jongin tense up. Jongin closes his mouth, swallows down any anger he was about to spill out, and bites his lip as he stares wide-eyed at Chanyeol’s hand in anticipation. Chanyeol keeps kneading his soft flesh in his hand, and to Jongin's absolute delight, it's not his imagination. He also notices that Chanyeol's slowly bringing his hand higher and higher.

He watches as Chanyeol's hand inches closer and closer to his groin area where, shamefully, Jongin's starting to get a little hard in his pants. He can’t help it. The touch is so intimate yet Chanyeol's doing it so casually, and it's hot as hell.

"Chanyeol…" Jongin murmurs, looking to his boyfriend. His call falls on deaf ears as Jongin remembers Chanyeol’s listening to music and he can even hear the music coming from the earbuds. Does Chanyeol realize what he's doing? Surely not, he's not even looking at what he's doing. He's going to realize though in a moment and pull his hand away.

Except he doesn't.

Chanyeol goes higher up on his leg and settles his hand in the juncture of Jongin's soft, malleable inner thigh and his crotch. Jongin can feel the back of Chanyeol's hand brush against his swollen cock. He whimpers when Chanyeol stops massaging his leg and slides his hand slowly up to the hem of Jongin's sweats. Chanyeol teases the fine hairs of his happy trail for a moment before he slips his fingers into his pants.

There are two things Jongin thinks about that's not directly about his boyfriend's hand in his pants. The first is, Chanyeol’s not even looking at him. And the second is, Chanyeol not even fucking looking at him. Jongin praises himself for not wearing underwear that always, always get in the way of any hands down his pants. 

Jongin expects Chanyeol to shove his hand down his sweats but he doesn’t. Chanyeol stops his movements altogether, and Jongin realizes why. He's waiting for permission, to make sure this is what Jongin wants— which is very much is, but just to be clear, Jongin pulls the bottom of his sweater up and out of the way so that when he cums it won't ruin it. After all, it's his favorite Mickey Mouse one. Then he tentatively raises his hips up.

Chanyeol affectionately strokes his thumb on Jongin's tummy before he slides his hand fully down Jongin's pants, and without giving Jongin a moment to breathe, he takes his half-hard cock into his hand. Jongin gasps and involuntarily bucks his hips into his warm grip. Immediately, but slowly, Chanyeol starts stroking him into full hardness. Jongin stares dumbly at his crotch. His mouth hangs open and his eyes fixated on Chanyeol's hand moving up and down while still covered by his pants. 

Quickly Jongin looks at Chanyeol who's still being an A+ student and working hard on taking notes. He doesn't seem phased at all, not even a little bit as if this is as natural as the sun rises. Jongin wants to make a comment, but his head lolls back and his eyes roll up when Chanyeol circles his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock, smearing the precum. Jongin purposely moves his hips into his touch. This is his favorite; he loves when Chanyeol teases the head of his dick. His absolute favorite is when Chanyeol does it with his tongue, but his thumb is good, too. 

Chanyeol starts stroking him again. 

Through heavy eyes, Jongin peers down his body so where Chanyeol's working him over in his pants. There's something incredibly sexy about not being able to see Chanyeol's hand jerking him off, something about ‘less is more’ is doing it for him. But then Chanyeol stops, and so does Jongin's heart. No. Don't stop. Jongin panics and goes to reach for Chanyeol's hand, afraid he'll pull away but he halts his movements when he notices Chanyeol is just pulling his sweats down and over his cock.

Jongin's cock springs up and hits his abdomen. 

He whines as the cool air hits his hot length, already missing Chanyeol's warm hand, however, he doesn't miss it for long as Chanyeol brings his hand back to take hold of Jongin's cock and continue exactly where he left off. 

Jongin's always in awe with how Chanyeol's hands are so hefty. Just one hand covers most of his cock. From base to tip, Jongin can only really see the head of his dick. Not only is it because Chanyeol's hands are big, but also Jongin's cock isn't necessarily the biggest. It doesn't bother him though, and Chanyeol loves it because he can take most of him in his mouth when sucking him off. Jongin loves it too, and he also loves it when Chanyeol calls his dick cute.

Jongin kneads on his bottom lip as Chanyeol gives him a couple of experimental strokes then pulls away. Jongin whines again, watching as Chanyeol brings his hand to his own mouth and spits in the palm of his hand. It brings a blush to Jongin’s face. There's something raw and hot about that and it sends a jolt of arousal right down his body, making his cock twitch against his stomach. Jongin keeps his eyes glued to Chanyeol’s movements, watching as Chanyeol brings his hand back but bypasses his cock and places his hand, palm up, in front of Jongin's face. It takes him a moment to realize what his boyfriend wants from him but when it finally registers, Jongin gathers a good amount of saliva in his mouth before the carefully spits it into Chanyeol's hand. 

He licks up the little dribble on his chin and sees Chanyeol smears the spit in his hand before he takes Jongin's cock back in his hand. Chanyeol begins to stroke him in earnest now. His pace is fast and steady, and the only sounds that can be heard are Jongin's own labored breathing and the wet sounds his cock is making as Chanyeol twists and pulls, tightens and quickens his pace. 

"O-oh, ‘yeol…." Jongin mumbles, closing his eyes. He's lost in a daze of pleasure as Chanyeol gets him off. His dick pulses in Chanyeol's hold, tensing on and off with his movements. His cock is red and heavy in Chanyeol's hold and desperately leaking a dribble of precum that drips onto Chanyeol's hand. For a moment Jongin opens his eyes and drifts them over to Chanyeol. Where Chanyeol was once calm, cool, and collected he’s now biting his lip, tapping his foot on the ground, and there’s a flush on his cheeks and on the tips of his big ears. The most incredible thing, Jongin thinks, is that he’s still managing to write. 

Chanyeol brings Jongin back when he teases the tip again and Jongin's head goes back, closing his eyes, sinking into the pleasure. Then Jongin grunts when Chanyeol slows his pace for a second and slowly tugs on his cock. It’s agonizing but delicious at the same time. If he could, Jongin would have Chanyeol do that for days, not that he’d last or that’s possible. 

"M'close," Jongin warns pointlessly. He's so close, he can feel the build-up of heat in his groin as his stomach muscles flex. He thinks about how this is apparently nothing to Chanyeol, how in charge Chanyeol is right now, how Chanyeol is giving Jongin what he wants like the spoiled brat he is. He wishes Chanyeol would say that– he loves when Chanyeol berates him while indulging him. 

Just the thought of being humiliated is enough to bring Jongin there. Jongin frantically bucks his hips up into Chanyeol's fist, setting an erratic pace until he finally reaches his breaking point. With an opened mouth moan, Jongin's body spasms as hot white stripes of cum land on his stomach and pools on Chanyeol's hand, coating his fingers in cum. Chanyeol milks him for all he's worth and only stops when Jongin grabs his hand to still his movements, leaving him warm and spent.

Jongin relaxes back into the couch, eyes blown wide and lips chapped from his hard breathing. He has his post-orgasm stare going on and only snaps out of it when he faintly notices Chanyeol taking out his earbuds with his clean hand. He watches as Chanyeol finally turns to look at him. 

Chanyeol gives him a look over with a lazy, smug smile plastered on his face. Jongin wants to smack the smug look off his boyfriend's face and maybe use his soiled cock to do it. 

"Is that the attention you wanted?" Chanyeol asks, glancing down at his hand as the cum starts to dry. 

Jongin purses his lips, blushing. "Maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe I want a little more…" Jongin knows Chanyeol's familiar with the sultry look he's giving him; knowing there's a promise behind the look.

"And what's that?" Chanyeol humor. Without looking, Chanyeol closes his textbook.

Yes. Jongin's got him.

"Come join me in the shower and find out." That's probably the smoothest Jongin's ever been in his life as he says it while pulling his swears back over his soft dick and lets his sweater fall down his chest. He'll just have to do some laundry tonight. He gets up and heads to their room. He knows Chanyeol's going to follow him and he's right when the door shuts softly behind him. 

Chanyeol's not even going to remember what he was studying when Jongin's done with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you enjoyed it, please let me know. Kudos, comments, or questions/suggestions are always welcomed.


End file.
